Underwater Kisses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Yang noted how Blake's bow was perked tall all the while, her interest clearly piqued. Yang wanted her to enjoy herself as much as possible, so she didn't rush her. Only once they were satisfied that they'd seen everything there was to see in the room did they go on to the next one.


**My RWBY Secret Santa gift for daices! I hope you enjoy it! ^w^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Underwater Kisses

"Yang, could you _please_ tell me where we're going?"

"Nope! Not yet! But I promise it'll be someplace you'll love!"

Blake sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as her partner dodged her question yet again.

She'd been all too eager to sleep in that Saturday morning, but she hadn't gotten to be lazy for as long as she might've liked.

She'd heard Yang jumped down before she'd seen her, but her partner had promptly leaned over Blake's bed and gently shaken her awake and persuaded her to get dressed for "one of the best dates of her life!"

And despite the groaning and the envious looks she'd flashed to Ruby and Weiss who got to sleep in for a few more hours, the Faunus girl had done as requested. She'd pulled on a sweater and some shorts over her tights, and after a half-hearted hair-brushing, she'd been taken by the hand and led out the door.

Yang had herded her to the Air Ship docks on campus and caught an early flight to Vale with her, bringing them to the present.

Blake leaned back in her cushioned seat and closed her eyes, knowing it was wishful thinking to believe she'd get Yang to tell her where she was taking her so early on a weekend morning. Blake hadn't even gotten the chance to grab a book to read on the ship ride to town, and she'd only just barely remembered to grab her bow and tie it into place.

Normally on a ship ride, Yang would content herself with the headsets provided at each seat or play games on the screens. But being they were some of the few people on the ship that morning, she felt it would be a perfect chance for some alone time with her girlfriend.

"Don't sweat it~" she said casually. "It'll be worth waking up early. Promise."

"I believe you."

Yang slid a little closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a bit.

"Y'know, since we've still got a bit of a ride ahead of us, why don't you catch up on lost sleep?"

"I might just have to take you up on that offer..."

Blake's words died off in a small yawn.

Yang coaxed her partner to lean against her, and Blake complied.

She was usually a very private person, especially when showing affection, but she was tired enough not to care about the few other passengers on the ship right now.

Yang considered it a success, that even though she'd woken Blake and brought her out here so early on the weekend, at least her girlfriend wasn't acting cranky or disinterested.

And it was always an added bonus when she got Blake to cuddle up.

"Don't worry," she murmured to the ears beneath the bow. "I'll wake you when we land. You're gonna have fun today, I promise!"

"With you as my escort, I don't doubt it."

With that, Blake closed her eyes and let her posture slouch a bit, resting her head against Yang's shoulder.

The blonde smiled, nuzzling her nose affectionately through Blake's hair. The hand she had behind her girlfriend's back rubbed up and down in lazy circles while she brought her free hand around to find Blake's hands in her lap.

Contentedly, Yang slouched a little bit, letting Blake lean against her and doze a bit. She just really hoped Blake wouldn't fall asleep for real, because if she did, Yang wasn't sure if she'd have the heart to wake her in time to get off the ship.

Their ride lasted for a little over ten more minutes, and all the while Yang twirled her fingers through Blake's hair and rubbed her hands while taking in her familiar scent.

When the ship landed and the announcement of their docking came over the intercom, Yang sighed, a little regretful that she'd have to move now and rouse Blake. But she reminded herself of how much fun they'd soon have, and that motivated her to gently shake her partner.

"Blake~? Time to get going~" She kissed her temple, squeezing her hands as she nuzzled into her hair.

Blake moaned softly, eyes squinting in the light as she opened them. She inhaled deeply before stretching out her arms and legs, needing to push herself away from Yang's warmth before it was too late and she got too comfortable to move.

"Right..." she mumbled. "Just give me a minute..."

"Yeah, of course!"

Yang spent said minute peppering tiny kisses over Blake's cheeks, cooing encouragement to her.

At last, Yang got to her feet and took her by the hands to help her up. Blake shook herself a little to get the feeling back in her limbs and remind herself that the time for sleeping had passed.

"Alright," she said once she was ready. "Let's do this."

"Yeah! Okay, so I want it to be a surprise, so like... you can't look until we get there, okay?"

Blake's bow flicked and she gave her a puzzled look.

"Okay...? But how am I supposed to do that?"

Yang thought for a moment as they headed for the ship's exit.

"Well..." She twirled one finger around the end of the orange scarf around her shoulders. "I could blindfold-"

"That's a little too extreme," Blake said immediately. "Especially in public."

"Oh man, are you blushing?"

"We're not doing that, Yang. Think of something else."

Blake gave her a stern 'don't-you-dare', Weiss-like look. Yang laughed as she led her off the ship's platform.

"Okay, okay! Then I can just cover your eyes and I'll guide you till we get there! How's that sound?"

Blake considered for a moment, but given the options, she supposed it was the lesser of two evils.

"I guess. But just so you know, if you let me walk into anything, I'm going back to Beacon by myself and leaving you here."

"I wouldn't do that!" Yang gasp, feigning offense.

"Riiight..."

After a roll of the eyes, Blake allowed Yang to cover her eyes.

But of course, walking like that down the congested weekend sidewalks of Vale was no simple feat.

Yang's weight moved awkwardly against Blake's as their paces mis-matched, and it was only a matter of seconds before Blake's boot caught on a curb. Yang quickly reached out to grab her around the stomach and pull her back up, but it was all too much at once.

Ultimately, they both ended up in a cluttered heap on the sidewalk as passerby chuckled and mumbled behind their hands.

"Ugh... sorry..." Yang groaned. "Maybe uh, you could just... close your eyes?"

"That sounds much less dangerous."

Yang helped her up, fixing Blake's clothes for her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Peachy!" she grinned. "I'm still so excited. You're gonna love this place!"

Blake couldn't even be upset with her if she'd wanted to. She could only smile and close her eyes as her girlfriend instructed.

Yang took her partner's hand and guided her slowly down the streets, steadying and steering her with her free hand whenever need be.

In this peculiar manner, Yang led her girlfriend around town, paying no mind to the odd looks people gave them. She led her through the marketplace, then past a few office buildings until at last their destination was before them.

Yang was almost bursting with excitement to see Blake's reaction.

"Okay, okay!" She took both of the girl's hands, guided her forward a few more steps, then had her pause. "You can open your eyes now!"

Blake did as much, squinting again as her eyes adjusted to the bright daytime light.

At first, her gaze lingered on Yang's excited smile, and Blake needed to remind herself that she was supposed to be looking elsewhere. So she let her eyes travel to the building behind her girlfriend.

It wasn't a library or a theater, which had been two possibilities floating around in her mind. But it was a very large building, with tall glass windows. And on each window were stickers of colorful fish and bubbles.

Her eyes flicked upward to a large blue sign with a dolphin jumping over the words: _Vale Public Aquarium._

She was speechless for a moment until she realized Yang was waiting for a reaction. The blonde's hands squeezed hers as she anxiously wondered.

"So...? Whaddaya think? Do you like it? Wanna go in? I mean, if it's not your cup of tea, then we can, well... maybe go get a literal cup of tea at a cafe or something if you want? I just thought-"

"Yang," she stopped her, finally meeting her partner's eyes again. "It's not what I expected, but it's better. I've never actually been to an aquarium before..." Her lips had curved up into an excited smile, and Yang didn't miss the glinting sparkle in her eyes.

Relived, Yang let out a breath.

"Really? You don't think it's dumb?"

"No way! I've always wanted to come to one. I'm glad my first time can be with you, Yang."

Her partner was over the moon now with glee. Yang pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

"Oooh, I'm so glad! I was worried you wouldn't like it. We're gonna have a blast!" She pecked the Faunus girl's nose before pulling away. "Come on, then! Let's get going!"

She entwined her fingers with Blake's as she led her down the little path to the building, chatting as they went. "Ruby and I used to come here all the time when we were little. It was actually our Uncle Qrow who'd take us the most. Whenever he came to visit he'd always take us to cool places. This was one of our favs!"

Blake listened and followed along as they went through the doors. There was a bit of a line in the main lobby leading up to the admission desk, so Blake took a moment to look around.

Luckily, her guide explained everything to her in detail.

"All the fish and stuff are down that hall over there. There are a _ton_ of different rooms we can go in. And there's a food court that way so we can grab some lunch later. Oh, and that's the gift shop! Our uncle always let us choose one thing each every time we came here. Ruby still has all her little dolphin plushies back at home."

Blake took in everything as Yang explained it, all the while the smile never leaving her lips.

"That sounds like so much fun. I wonder if it's changed since you've last been here."

"Mm, seems about the same, I think. But it looks like there are signs for a new exhibit over there! I wonder what it is?"

She babbled a bit more, her tone never for a second losing its excitement. Blake happily listened to all of her ramblings until they reached the front of the line. She nudged Yang to indicate that it was their turn, and the blonde cut herself off.

"Huh? Oh! Right, hi there!" As she spoke to the woman behind the desk, Blake reached into her pocket to retrieve her wallet, but Yang casually pushed her hand back down. "Hey," she said with a wink. "I dragged you outta bed this morning and made you come here. My treat, 'kay?"

"Yang-"

"No excuses, Blakey!" Yang turned back to the woman at the desk and paid the fee for both of their admissions. Reluctantly, Blake put away her wallet. She and Yang were both given stamps in the shape of red fish on the backs of their hands to prove they'd paid.

Once that was all settled, Yang led the way down the hallway, keeping hold of Blake's hand all the while.

"They've got all _kinds_ of stuff here! Dolphins, sharks, and even seals! Oh, and fish, of course!"

"I'd hope so," Blake chuckled.

The first room they came to had a series of small tanks on display. The lighting was very dim, and Blake soon realized it was because these were deep-sea dwelling creatures. With her Faunus eyesight, she could see them a lot better than Yang could as they moved from tank to tank.

Some of them were colorful with streaks of neon stripes all down their bodies. Some were as big as their hands, and some were as small as their fingernails.

Each display had a little plaque and description with a bulb hovering nearby so they could read about each kind of fish.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed. "Man, these little glow-in-the-dark guys get me every time! They're so neat! Oh, oh, Blake c'mere! These guys are _see-through!_ "

Blake peered over her shoulder to find it was true. The fish Yang indicated had clear skin so their skeletons and cartilage were visible.

"That's incredible..."

They made their way around the room, looking in at glowing jellyfish, bobbing sea butterflies, a lumpy dormant octopus, tiny squid, and a few small eels.

Yang noted how Blake's bow was perked tall all the while, her interest clearly piqued. Yang wanted her to enjoy herself as much as possible, so she didn't rush her. Only once they were satisfied that they'd seen everything there was to see in the room did they go on to the next one.

The tanks there were slightly larger and contained various species of colorful, tropical fish. They flitted about through the pink corals in every color of the rainbow: blue flecked with yellow, green striped with red, orange speckled with white, and every combination imaginable.

The two girls watched the silver angel fish bob gracefully, and made comments about how they reminded them of Weiss.

They watched tiny red fish dart about from reef to reef and recounted Ruby's speed.

They watched the flounders scuttling about in the sand, the clownfish hiding in the anemones, the shrimp and the crabs and the seahorses.

It was even better than a library, Blake thought, because here she see the creatures for herself, she could read up on and learn about them, and it was also fairly quiet.

But most importantly, she could be with Yang and they could both enjoy themselves.

After almost an hour of passing through the various rooms, Yang took her aside to the food court for a bit of lunch. And despite where they were, Blake guiltily ordered herself a tuna sandwich.

They sat at one of the little tables and ate as the scents of greasy french fries and cheesy pizza filled their lungs. Yang popped a fry into her mouth and leaned across the table with a grin.

"So, you enjoying it so far?"

Blake swallowed her mouthful and brought a napkin to her lips.

"Absolutely. It's incredible, Yang."

"That's a relief! I'm glad you're not bored. After lunch we can stop by the bigger fish!"

Once they'd finished eating and threw away their trash, they were about to head back to the aquarium when Blake spotted a small machine near the exit doors.

"What's that?"

Yang peeked around her.

"Oh! C'mere, I'll show you!" She led Blake over to the little machine which depicted several different pictures of sea creatures on coins. Yang took the liberty upon herself to explain. "You can put a coin of lien into it and then crank this handle thingy. It engraves the picture you want onto your coin!"

"Really? That's pretty neat."

"Wanna try it?"

Yang dug into her pocket and extracted a handful of coins. They paid the small fee for the process, then inserted the coin they wanted to carve. Blake chose the image of the tuna fish and Yang cranked the lever for her.

After a minute or so, the finished product clinked down into the drop bin. Blake picked it up and inspected it.

"That's such a cool idea. Should we make some for Ruby and Weiss?"

"Oh, perfect! We can give them some souvenirs!"

They debated on which image to make for each person. They both agreed that Ruby needed to have a dolphin, but it was a bit of a challenge for Weiss.

"A shark could be good," Yang said. "Since she could literally bite your head off."

But Blake advised against it.

In the end, Yang got the shark for herself, and they decided on a seal for Weiss, since they were so intelligent.

With the coins now pocketed, Yang led her partner back into the aquarium.

They traveled down a hallway different than the one they'd come from, now bound for some of the bigger rooms. The next one they came into was very spacious, and most of the righthand side was composed of massive tanks.

When they peered in through the glass, they could see enormous fish, easily thirty times the sizes of the fish they'd previously seen. Blake looked up when a nudge and a suggestive smirk from Yang encouraged her to do so, and she read on the plaque that what she was looking at were tuna.

Some of the tanks housed moray eels that peeked out from a decorative shipwreck. Others contained stingrays as wide across as Crescent Rose's blade.

There was even a tank full of sharks of all kinds. The docile nurse sharks floundered about in the sand at the bottom while hefty bull sharks and lemon sharks floated lazily above.

Blake was amazed that they were all put together in one tank.

"Won't they try to kill each other?"

"Nah!" Yang shrugged. "The people feed 'em well enough that they can't ever get the chance to be hungry or aggressive."

"Sounds like a pretty good life."

"Maybe, but _they_ don't have cute girlfriends."

Yang stuck her tongue out at the sharks as she kissed Blake.

They stopped by each tank to read up on the creatures inside, admiring them all for their uniqueness.

However, the largest tank was where they spent the greatest amount of time in there. Yang ushered her girlfriend over to it, and once they'd carefully slipped through the small crowd gathered there, she moved aside so Blake could get a better view.

"Get a load of this!"

Blake couldn't tear her eyes away.

The tank before them opened up on a higher level where seals were lumbering off a platform and diving into the water, exchanging a clumsy waddle for much more graceful dives.

In the water, they joined a small pod of grey dolphins that eagerly darted over to greet them. The creatures played together, performing backflips and front-flips, torpedoing left and right and every other direction imaginable. Sometimes, they'd pause to hover in front of the glass, right in front of peoples' noses.

Blake gave a little gasp when a seal pressed its whiskery nose up right across from her. She smiled and reached out to touch the glass, and the seal slapped a flipper against it before darting off.

Yang couldn't be happier. She'd never seen Blake's eyes light up like that before, so full of wonder and amazement. It reminded her of seeing Ruby come here for the first time as a kid.

She didn't rush her girlfriend, wanting Blake to enjoy the experience to the fullest. They stayed at the dolphin and seal tank for a little over ten minutes, then lapped the room once again to admire the other creatures before they were off.

As she held Yang's hand and followed her to the next room, Blake used her free hand to check her scroll.

"Wow. I can't believe we've been here for three hours already."

"Well, y'know what they say: time flies when you're spending time with the best girlfriend ever!"

"So that must mean it's midnight for me."

"Ohhh c'mere, you!" Yang gave her wrist a tug and she squeezed her affectionately with a kiss to her cheek. "We've got just a few more stops now, and then we can head back home to brag about our awesome day and give Ruby and Weiss their gifts. But first..."

She motioned to the next part of the building at the end of the hallway. It didn't lead to a door like the others had, but rather it led to a large maroon curtain.

Blake flicked her ears and her bow twitched in curiosity.

"What's that?"

"My favorite part of the whole thing, honestly."

They reached the curtain, and Yang let go of Blake's hand in order to pull the drape aside and dip down in a bow.

"After you!"

Blake ducked her head and went through, and her partner was close behind her. Yang made sure to hold her hand again for this part.

They walked into an enormous, brightly-lit glass tunnel that was surrounded on all sides by the creatures of the sea.

Everywhere were corals of rainbows, sea plants swaying in the current, tiny fish darting in and out, and tinier crabs scuttling along the bottom.

But even more astonishing than all of those things were what was above.

The huge fish were all around them, everything from tunas to sunfish to sharks. They swam right next to the glass, sometimes gliding over it, sometimes right alongside it, and sometimes right beneath their feet.

Blake was absolutely stunned.

Yang drank in her reaction for all it was worth, happily squeezing her fingers. But she could only give her a minute to take it all in this time before she needed to make her move a bit.

"Watch it," she smiled. "Here comes the big guy."

Blake didn't get enough time to wonder what she meant before Yang placed her hands on her shoulders and gently coaxed her to turn around.

Blake's eyes looked out to the opposite side of the tunnel. She gasped out loud, and had Yang not been holding onto her shoulders, she might've fallen backward.

A massive creature was moving towards the glass tunnel. Unlike most of the sharks, its skin wasn't grey, but brown, and the underbelly was white. Lighter flecks speckled the length of its enormous body, all the way down to its human-sized tail fins.

And the mouth...

It looked like it could eat one of the sharks if it wanted to.

Blake swayed, mesmerized as the beast drifted peacefully over them.

"What... _is_ that...?"

"Whale shark," Yang replied quietly. "Don't worry, he's a big softy. Only eats krill and stuff."

Her lavender eyes were also glued to the creature now, and she felt that anyone who entered the tunnel always had the same reaction.

Blake was transfixed by the beauty of it all, the dazzling colors and incredible sights. Exotic fish were everywhere, and sometimes the sharks would swim so close beside them she could see their teeth protruding.

But despite how much she enjoyed the other fish, whenever the whale shark made its rounds, she always stopped in her tracks to give it her full attention and awe.

It was a few minutes later when Yang realized they were now alone in the tunnel, and she pulled her girlfriend in by the waist to kiss her, surrounded by the sea.

Blake wasn't sure if she'd ever been this happy in her entire life. She let out a little purr – just for Yang – letting the vibrations tickle her girlfriend's lips. The blonde giggled as she pulled away, only to wrap her in another hug and kiss her bow.

They lingered in the tunnel for a while longer, snapping a few pictures on their scrolls and sending them to Ruby and Weiss.

They laughed and smiled the whole time, until at last they took one final look at everything and exited the tunnel on the other end. Yang still had ahold of Blake's hand, and she guided her forward back into the lobby they'd started in.

"Just one last stop!"

She brought her into the little gift shop to browse through the selection of t-shirts and knick-knacks.

Yang picked up a plastic squeaky toy of a great white shark and playfully called it "Weiss", and though Blake swatted it out of her hand, she laughed.

Blake ended up choosing Weiss' souvenir herself, a glittering silver necklace with a seashell charm and matching earrings. And for herself she selected a colorful picture frame bordered by carvings of sharks, dolphins, and star fish. She was going to spend the evening looking through the photographs she and Yang had taken together today to find the best one to place in the frame.

Meanwhile, Yang picked out a little pink plush dolphin for Ruby, whom she'd said had been collecting them in different colors every time they'd visited here in the past. For herself, she chose a tank-top with the cartoony image of a fish on a hook, and the text read "I'm The Best Catch You'll Ever Sea."

She also found a small joke book and flipped through the pages before cracking up. Unfortunately, Blake put the book away and pulled her onto the check-out line before she could find out what the difference between a fish and piano was.

They made their purchases and got everything put into a single bag, which Yang slipped the handles of over her wrist. Blake took her unoccupied hand, and at last they walked outside once more.

It was mid-afternoon now as they sauntered back through Vale, bound for the Air Ship docks, casually recounting all they'd experienced and seen today.

By the time they boarded their Ship and sat down, Yang was yawning.

"What a day... Didja have fun?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Blake leaned over and bumped her nose softly to Yang's. "Of course I did. I had a wonderful time, Yang. Thank you for taking me."

Her girlfriend grinned and titled her head.

"Sooo was it worth being woken up at 8AM on a Saturday for?"

Blake pondered thoughtfully for a moment.

"I suppose so."

"Phew! Well, that's good. But I think I'm gonna need to take a little nap when we get back."

"Might as well start early." Blake lifted her arm invitingly.

Yang didn't need any more motivation than that. She slid in close until their thighs brushed and looped her arms around Blake's waist, hugging her close. Blake turned her face and stole another small kiss to show her gratitude about the fun day she'd had.

With a happy sigh, Yang closed her eyes and rested her head against Blake's shoulder.

Blake did her best to keep her purr to a moderately low volume as the Ship took off towards Beacon.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Secret Santa gift! I think an aquarium date was an adorable idea for someone to take Blake on so I'm glad I could write it out!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
